geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
GuitarHeroStyles
GuitarHeroStyles, also known as AdvyStyles '''(formerly '''TheRealGuitar), is a very popular and extremely skilled Spanish player and creator in Geometry Dash. He completed many demons including Ditched Machine, Bloodbath, Acropolis, Supersonic, Ultrasonic, and has participated in collaborations such as The Ultimate Phase by Andromeda. He confessed to hacking to beat several of his demons (including Theory of Skrillex, which he later rebeat). On March 12, 2016, he beat the insane demon, 8o legitimately on Stream, which took him 8 months of work. On March 30, 2016, he beat the old version of Cataclysm legitimately on Stream. Months later, on August 29 he would beat the updated version On April 4, 2016, he beat The Ultimate Phase legitimately on stream. On June 9, 2016, he beat Ultrasonic legitimately on stream with 2.1K attempts total; he has the most "fails" on the level, failing six times past 90% on the level. On August 23, he beat Bloodbath legitimately on stream with 17K attempts, making him the 19th person to beat Bloodbath without hacking. On September 17, he beat A Bizarre Phantasm legitimately on stream with 5.6K attempts and also completing the last wave key maze with his eyes covered. On September 27, he beat Ice Carbon Diablo X legitimately on stream with 1.8K attempts. Levels * Normal Levels ** Harder *** Road To Nowhere *** Gotta Boss Fast * Unrated Levels ** Cataclysm v0 ** Deadlocked Preview ** Old Cataclysm ** Old Windy Landscape ** Impossible Game 2 ** Jumper 2P ** Chaoz Airflow v0 ** How to Endgame ** How to Time Machine ** Radial Velocity ** The Ultimate Phase 2 ** 8 Seconds Challenge ** Necropolis Ball x20 * Deleted Levels ** Spanish Travel TS1 Trivia * His most famous level, "Gotta Boss Fast", is known for having an invisible trigger at the beginning that has to be touched, often trolling people. * On August 14, 2016, he got 79% on Bloodbath. Three days later, he got 80%. And after, he got 95%. On August 23, he beat the level. * His only rated levels are Road to Nowhere and Gotta Boss Fast. * He often adds crashes (mostly near the ending) in the beginning of most of his videos. * He has a unique icon color, ship and trail, made from none other than a texture pack. ** However, recently he has stopped using the texture pack for unknown reasons, but still maintains the same general color and icon scheme. * He is also known for his "How to" (Como cantar) songs. He uploaded them to Newgrounds, but they were removed because they were "painful to listen to". * He has passed Bloodbath, Cataclysm, Ice Carbon Diablo X, A Bizarre Phantasm, The Hell Factory, Death Corridor, Phobos and Heartbeat in practice mode. * He also plays Guitar Hero other than Geometry Dash, as his username says it all. * He is one of the major Geometry Dash YouTuber who have reached 100,000+ subscribers, the others are AleXPain, Riot, EricVanWilderman, Bycraftxx, SoulsTRK, and MiKha. ** He is also one of the Geometry Dash YouTubers with a verified YouTube channel (being marked as a check in a box, next to their names), the others are TheGrefg, Bycraftxx, AleXPain, ToshDeluxe, EricVanWilderman, And RobTop's own YouTube Channel. ** He is also the second most subscribed Geometry Dash youtuber with over 585,000 subscribers, behind Robtop himself. * After Riot, Cyclic and Brandon Larkin he is the fourth person to beat Cataclysm more than one time. * He tried to pass the last key part in A Bizarre Phantasm by covering his eyes and doing the segment blind. He accidentally missed one of the keys, resulting in a death in 97%. ** However, he beat the level on his second try. Strangely he missed the key again, but he still managed to get to the goal because of a bug (the triggers are slightly bigger than the keys). Gallery GuitarFace.jpg|GuitarHeroStyles's Face Category:Players Category:The Ultimate Phase Category:European players Category:Level Creator Category:YouTuber